Airplanes & Shooting Stars
by Dark Waffle
Summary: AU. Lucy Heartfilia finds herself stuck at an airport with a rather eccentric stranger who also happens to have pink hair. Because these things happen all the time... right? For Dark Shining Light!


**A/N: This one-shot is dedicated to **_**Dark Shining Light**_**! Because she is great and such a faithful reader! I hope you all enjoy this one-shot though (:**

**I don't own **_**Fairy Tail**_**. **

"Speech"  
_"Flashbacks/Dreams"  
'Thoughts'_

_**Airplanes &amp; Shooting Stars **_

_**-O-**_

"_Now boarding passengers for flight 366 to Bosco at gate 3C. Now boarding passengers for flight 366 to Bosco at gate 3C."_

It was a busy day at Crocus International Airport. Check in lines were out the door, wrapped around the walk ways. Security check in was an hour wait, with the time it took to inspect every single individual, and terminals were overcrowded with passengers.

Lucy Heartfilia was making her way through the bustling crowd as her bags were checked in and she had just finished going through security check in. With rustled hair and red cheeks, she stopped at a chair, checking for all her carry-on items and assuring she had grabbed all she needed.

"Crap, crap, crap. Where is my boarding pass?" She asked, frazzled. The busty blonde haired woman searching through her purse, panicking more and more each passing second.

That's when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. The blonde sighed roughly, sitting down, rummaging through her things. She pulled out her phone and checked caller ID, grateful for the person on the other side of the line.

"Levy-chan! Thank god you called." Lucy stated, thankful to hear a familiar voice.

"_Everything alright, Lu-chan?" _The blonde could hear her best friend on the other side of the line.

"No! I can't find my boarding pass! I _just _had it not even a few seconds ago!" Lucy was looking frantically, scared she would miss her flight all because she couldn't find her stupid boarding pass.

"_Did you retrace your steps? Maybe you dropped it somewhere. Where were you in the last few minutes?"_

"I was going through security." Sighing in defeat, Lucy laid against the uncomfortable terminal chairs, her heart sinking to her stomach. "This is why I _hate _flying. I should have just taken a train. They are so much more convenient."

The blonde could hear her best friend chuckle on the other end of the line.

"_You should go check by security. They may have found it." _Always the voice of reason, Lucy thought as Levy rambled to her. They were both top students throughout school and intelligent beyond their years. If there was anyone Lucy listened too, it was Levy. _"And it would take you twice as long to get home if you went by train. Besides, you hate trains."_

Lucy grumbled, grabbing her carry on. "Yeah, I know. But at least everything is in one place."

"_Oh Lu-chan! I have to go. Gajeel is here." _Lucy rolled her eyes as she scanned the area for her boarding pass. _"Good luck on finding your boarding pass! Text me when you land!"_

"Thanks for abandoning your best friend at her time of need." Lucy could practically see Levy rolling her eyes. "Say hi to your boyfriend for me."

"_He's not my boyfriend!" _

"Yeah, yeah. I'll text you when I land. I have to go look for my damn boarding pass. See you later!" Lucy said as she hung up the phone, still looking for her boarding pass.

"Are you looking for this?"

Lucy turned at the sound of a voice behind her. When she did, her eyes went wide at the piece of paper at her peripheral vision.

"My boarding pass!" She snatched it from the stranger's hands and almost cried tears of relief. "Oh God! You found it!"

Coddling with the piece of paper, it wasn't until the stranger shifted that she noticed the person in front of her.

Lucy was stumped, her eyes growing wide.

The stranger in front of her had… _pink hair_…?

But the blonde would be kidding herself if she denied that he was _absolutely gorgeous. _Besides the oddness and strangeness that was his pink hair, the man in front of her had sharp, dark eyes with a structured jawline and tanned face. His pink hair was tied into a pony tail, with strips of hair falling off from the side. The stranger had on a tight, black tee that outlined _every single crevice _of his perfectly sculptured body. And Lucy couldn't trail her eyes away from the fit and lean shoulders underneath his backpack and white scarf.

"Wow. You sure are a weird one, aren't you?" The beautiful stranger spoke, his brow arched and a look of confusion crossed his dark eyes.

Suddenly, the attractiveness of this stranger diminished as those words left his pink lips.

"That's rude to say to someone you've never met before!"

The pink haired man remained silent for a moment, then cracked a smile before he began to laugh. Lucy couldn't help the redness from tinting her cheeks as he smiled. His grin could light up Christmas trees all over the world, she decided.

"Don't laugh you jerk!" Embarrassment encased her as she clutched the boarding pass close to her busty chest.

"Man, you're feisty too!" The man continued laughing, wiping some tears from his eyes.

The audacity of this stranger! Lucy thought to herself as she puffed her cheeks and crossed her arms out in front of her. He didn't even know her! How could he go around and say things like that? She certainly wasn't _weird_ either!

"Well, I got a flight to catch! See ya, _Luigi!_" The stranger voiced as he walked away, a grin settled on his canines.

The brown eyed woman's jaw fell as heat raised to her face and the back of her neck began to grow hot. First, the man called her weird. Then, feisty. And now, he didn't even call her by her correct name!?

"IT'S LUCY!" She yelled down to him, heads turning towards the blonde who was now shouting in the airport. She could hear the rambunctious laughter of the pink haired man echoing from where he was walking. Lucy then lost the pink headed man in the sea of passengers and she sat down, unbelieving the encounter she just experienced.

"Calling me weird! Tch! He's the weird one!" The blonde haired maiden spoke to herself as she saved her boarding pass in a safe place, assuring all her belongings were where they should be.

Grabbing her carry on item and her bag, Lucy made her way towards her designated gate.

"_Now calling for passengers on flight 1912 for Hargeon at gate D12."_

Lucy smiled faintly, recalling her times in Hargeon. It was a bit away from her hometown, but her family and she had always had good times there.

"Let's see. Gate D10. Gate D10." Scrunching her eyes, she looked ahead, trying to look for the signs that directed her towards the designated gate.

After wondering and searching for 20 minutes, she found her way through the gates and located her seating area. Lucy checked the TV monitor for her departure time to assure that her flight was on time. Luckily for her, it was.

The blonde usually hated flying late at night, but the tickets were less expensive for the 10pm flight than the earlier flights in the day. And Lucy was not one to oppose a 100 jewel difference in ticket prices.

Once she found a seating area, she settled her bags and sat down, pulled her laptop from her book bag and plugged in her earbuds.

Being a school teacher was no feat with her lesson plans always having to be planned and written out for the week. It was a constant struggle, but she gave it her all because she enjoyed teaching. And while she was teaching, she was working on a master's degree for creative writing and English. Because her overall dream is to become a renowned author.

Having grown up rather lonely, Lucy wrote to express herself as her outlet for her pent of emotions. It became a hobby of hers, something that she grew to love. After her mother's passing, she delved more into it and it was her lifelong passion now.

Teaching 2nd graders was just a way for her to pay through grad school, but she learned to love it. Lucy was always so thrilled to go to class every day and teach the little ones. It may not be what she was looking for now, but it certainly was a good alternative for her life.

Not realizing how long she was sitting, typing up her lesson plan, Lucy glanced towards the bottom right corner of her laptop screen and noticed that it was boarding time. Looking up with her brown eyes, the busty blonde looked around, seeing the confused looks from the other passengers. She took off an ear bud, and her eyes went immediately towards a consultant at the phone.

"_Good evening, folks. If you're a passenger for flight 784 to Magnolia, it seems we have a delay from the flight coming in from Losche. As of right now, it is unidentified what is causing the delay. But if you all can just sit tight until we hear more information, we would really appreciate it. Thank you and thank you for choosing Fiore Airways."_

Lucy sighed, not believing her luck. First, she almost lost her boarding pass (and met a crazy fella), now her flight was delay. What could go wrong next?

"Yo, Luigi!"

Somehow, Lucy recognized that voice, having only heard it once, but it didn't escape her mind. Called blonde looked up to see the same pink haired man from earlier smiling at her with a hand greeting her. His backpack was still on his back and that white scarf tied securely around his neck. He was wearing a cheesy grin that could light up an entire room.

Lucy glared, a snarl at her lips. "That's not my name! It's Lucy!"

The stranger snickered, a smile playing on his lips. Just what was his deal! Lucy thought to herself as she puffed her cheeks and crossed her arms out in front of her.

"I know." This caused the blonde to glare ferociously at him, "But I just felt like Luigi was a good nickname for ya." As weird as it may have sounded, Lucy couldn't help but blush. Because he was smiling at her with his pearly, white teeth and even though it was a boyish grin, he was still incredibly attractive.

Shaking her head, she ripped her eyes away from him, feeling embarrassed under his gaze. "Geesh, how old are you anyway? That's such a 5 year old thing to do."

"Well, I am 23, but there ain't nothing wrong with being a kid every now and then! Who wants to be an adult all the damn time? It's so boring and there's so much responsibility!" The stranger with pink hair went on about as he sat down next to her, groaning on about adulthood.

Lucy was in disbelief, shocked about how open this pink haired man was with her. Though he was her age, because she was 23 also, the blonde couldn't believe that! Because he certainly didn't act like a 23 year old.

"And you call me weird. You're talking to someone you don't even know." Lucy commented, casting a glance at the man next to her.

"But I do know you. You're Lucy Heartfilia, right?" The busty blonde turned towards the stranger in shock, wondering how _exactly _this man had gotten her full name.

"How do you know my full name!?" She screeched, slightly creeped out.

He looked confused, cocking his head a bit.

"It was on your boarding pass."

Lucy stopped in the midst of her conversation, the look of disturbance washing away from her face. That made sense, since he did in fact _find _and _return _her boarding pass. This man could have easily looked down at her boarding pass to search for a name.

"Oh. I guess you're right." Embarrassment washed over her cheeks. She could hear the man next to her start to laugh, and her neck was suddenly burning.

"Come on, Lucy! I'm not some pervy stalker! That's just creepy as hell." He pouted, crossing his arms out in front of him. _'Damn it! He looks so adorable when he pouts like that!' _The blonde shook her head to shake away the inappropriate thoughts running through her head.

"Well, how would I know that?! I met you like an hour ago!" She shouted at him. "I don't even _know _you! Nevertheless your name!"

The pink haired stranger blinked, like it just dawned on him that he never formally introduced himself.

"Oh! I'm Natsu! Natsu Dragneel!"

Lucy finally had a name to put with the handsome face of this stranger in front of her.

"Natsu, huh?" She muttered, the name rolling off her tongue with ease.

"See? We're not strangers anymore are we?"

Lucy couldn't help but smile as he grinned at her. There was just something about this man that made her feel so at ease, so comfortable. Usually, she was very closed off and acted on her best behavior, always being polite and nice. But, she just couldn't help herself around this man.

"I suppose we're not."

The two shared a grin, Lucy wondering why she felt her heart accelerate the way it did.

"Where are you headed, Natsu?" Lucy asked, figuring this would tame her rapidly beating heart.

"Magnolia!" He replied with a smile.

The blonde went wide eyed, thinking of the sudden coincidence that this man was flying to the same place as her. Did he live in Magnolia? He very well could have. Magnolia was a massive city with a population close to a million. He could easily have lived there and they would have never crossed paths.

"This has to be some coincidence because so am I!" Lucy said, a smile playing on her lips.

"You're going to Magnolia too!? How cool!" The blonde didn't think the grin on his face could grow bigger than it already did.

"Do you live in Magnolia?" She asked, figuring she had plenty of time to kill with their flight being delayed.

He nodded, the smile not lifting away from his face. "Yeah! I was raised there by my adopted dad, Igneel!"

That made Lucy raise a brow. To think this man she had only just briefly met would indulge her in what was considered something personal. If she was adopted, Lucy would only confide in her closest friends about this. Not just some random stranger you meet at an airport.

"Oh?"

The pinkette nodded, smiling like a fool. "Yep! I was in the orphanage till I was 7, then Igneel adopted me and took me! He raised me, teaching me everything I know!"

Lucy was shocked at how _open _this pink haired man was. He was so charismatic and outgoing with that silly grin of his. She had never met a man- no, a person like this. Even all the erratic friends that she's made since moving to Magnolia, none hit the nail on the coffin like her new friend Natsu.

"Igneel sounds like he is a great father." Lucy offered a sincere smile, her hair falling along her side. That's when she noticed the pink haired man reached for his scarf and the grin that was etched on his lips turned to a more morbid smile, like he was reminiscing on the past.

That concerned Lucy slightly.

"Yeah… He gave me this scarf a few days after he adopted me."

Lucy understood the sentimental value of a precious item from a parent. After all, she had her mother's special zodiac key hanging closely to her heart on a silver chain that hung around her neck.

"Anyway!" Natsu said, frightening Lucy slightly. "How long have you been in Magnolia for?" The blonde didn't miss the way he rapidly shifted conversation topic, but Lucy dismissed it, knowing that it wasn't her place to push a topic he clearly wasn't comfortable engaging in.

"I moved to Magnolia when I was 18." She put a finger to her chin. "Meaning around 5 years? Yep! I moved as soon as I graduated from high school. I got into Magnolia University and did my undergraduate program there."

Natsu's eyes widened, his jaw dropping. Lucy casted him an odd glance.

"You went to Magnolia U! No way!?" Natsu then threw his head back in laughter, making Lucy shift in her seat uncomfortably.

"What about it?!" She didn't appreciate being laughed at, especially concerning what university she choose to attend.

"Ara, ara! It's nothing bad!" Wiping a tear from his eye, he grinned again. "It's just so did I!"

Lucy's mouth dropped.

"What was your major?" The young Heartfilia asked, her mind still reeling at the fact that this man in front of her went to school with her. Call her judgmental, but Lucy just didn't see Natsu as the type of guy to attend college, nevertheless a well-known university. Natsu Dragneel was such a free spirit, and the impressions he set on her led her to believe that he'd rather backpack around the country of Fiore than sit in a classroom all day.

"I started off in engineering, but that got way too hard and way too complicating for me so I went to business!" He grinned.

"What are you doing now?" Lucy asked, wondering what a guy like him would be doing in business. He didn't seem like the uptight, arrogant, ignorant men in the business world. The blonde knew the character of those men all too well.

Natsu casted her an uncharacteristic glance. The young Heartfilia didn't really know how to take it.

"I've been traveling the last year or so."

Well, her theory of him backpacking around Fiore _wasn't w_rong.

"That sounds exciting." She smiled, leaning her chin on the palm of his hand. "Go anywhere cool?"

Natsu smiled, his eyes brightening. Whatever the glance he threw at her earlier was, he certainly covered it up well.

"Yeah! Edolas was pretty cool! Everything is so backwards there, but it's still so cool!"

Lucy had heard of the country of Edolas. She read that the lifestyle was quite backwards, but they embraced their culture and lived a life through hard work and appreciation of the arts.

"_Attention passengers for flight 784 to Magnolia."_

Lucy immediately turned her attention towards the airline representative at the podium, hoping for good news about her late flight.

"_Flight 784 was been stilled at Losche Airpot for mechanical errors. There is no word at how long the repairs will take, but the estimate is until midnight. Unfortunately, we have no more flights at this time departing to Magnolia. If you would like to book another ticket for another time, please come to the representative's desk."_

Closing her eyes, Lucy rubbed her temples in frustration. She had really wanted to get home tonight and sleep in her own bed for the first time in two weeks.

"Guess were stuck here, huh Luce?"

Called woman immediately shot a look towards the pink haired man, her cheeks burning.

"Luce?" She croaked, never have been called by that before. She had plenty of nicknames growing up, Lulu, brat (courtesy of Aquarius), bunny girl (courtesy of Gajeel), Lu-chan, and blondie. But, Luce was new.

Natsu nodded his head, grinning like the fool she learned he was. "Yeah! Unless…"

"Unless I was planning on booking another ticket?"

That was certainly the plan, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from his seemingly adorable onyx eyes. She could go to the desk, book another flight, get a voucher for a free stay at a hotel, lounge around, take a warm and soothing bath, and sleep with comfortable and soft pillows.

Or she could wait till the plane arrives from Losche Airport in these uncomfortable chairs with no pillows or bed, where it's loud and bustling with activity, in a stingy airport with this stranger she met only just a few hours ago.

It was easy to see which option would prevail.

"I mean, I guess I can hang out with you some more, Natsu." Lucy said and Natsu's cheeky grin grew, giving her a thumbs up.

"Wanna hear about my trip to the Sun Village?"

With his goofy smile and bright eyes, how could Lucy say no?

_**-O-**_

"Favorite color?"

"Pink, duh."

"Favorite band?"

"Mermaid Heel."

"That bad with all girls? Awesome!"

"Favorite pastime?"

"Hehe, playing with fire."

"Of course. That doesn't even surprise me."

"Favorite toy?"

"A doll my mom bought for me years ago. I called her Michelle."

"Do you still have her?"

"No, not anymore."

They had been going at this for hours. As Natsu and Lucy sat in the terminal waiting for the flight was _supposed t_o be coming in from Losche Airport, they had gotten to know each other well.

Lucy learned all the little things about Natsu, like which school he attended, how awful his grades were, how he was best friends/rivals with a stripping man named Gray Fullbuster and how this Erza Scarlet terrified him and he always did his best to stay on her good side. She learned how he hated anything cold and loved hot sauce on everything. She learned all about his scuffles with kids from other schools, which surprisingly included Gajeel Redfox, Levy's boyfriend. She learned about his essentially adopted little sister Wendy, whose mother was best friends with Igneel.

She also learned the darker, more twisted parts of his past.

Like how Natsu got involved with a drug cartel and its leader, Zeref, who was trying for many years to induct Natsu into his legion of followers. Natsu explained how he became part of Tartaros for a bit of time, the most lethal and dangerous group in Zeref's hand and how he did things he wished he could take back. He told her of the death of his best friend, Lisanna, who died from a car accident when they were 15.

He told her about his dad, Igneel, who passed away not even two years. His death sparked Natsu's year long journey around the globe.

He, in turn, learned about how her father was the owner of a railroads corporation and how closed off she was from the world because she was always under constant surveillance. He learned about all her friends from home (Virgo, Loki, Taurus, even Aquarius), and how she was home schooled until she moved out at 18. He learned about her obsession with the zodiacs and her dog plue that she adored so much. Natsu learned all about her love for writing and books and how she teaches part time to pay for graduate school. He learned about her connection to Gajeel through Levy and how they became best friends in college.

He also learned her darker secrets; the things she hid from everyone she came in contact with.

Like how her mother was killed by a rare disease and died right in front of Lucy. And how her father had turned dark and cold, treating Lucy like she was property and tried selling her off to the highest bidder for the sake of the company. He learned of her depression and how she thought about killing herself once or twice throughout her teen years because of how overwhelmed she felt with her father and how lost she was without her mother. Natsu learned that it took Lucy years to become secure of her vivacious body and how she struggled with self-esteem issues for years.

He learned that Lucy ran away from home at 18 with money she saved up over the years to pay for college and how her father cut her off from the world. And he also learned how for the past 2 weeks, she was at her fathers bed side, reconciling with her father as his health declined with each passing day.

Lucy couldn't believe how she easily she clicked with Natsu. Sure, it was awkward and somewhat weird at first, but after the introduction, it had felt like they were friends all their lives with how easy and smooth they gelled. Not even with Levy, who she considered the sister she never had, did the blonde feel so comfortable, so connected with.

"I still can't believe that you know bolts for brains." Natsu chuckled as he sat back against the terminal chair. Over the hours they've spent together, they made themselves comfortable and used the bench to their liking.

After all, at 2 in the morning, there wasn't much else to do.

"If it wasn't for Levy, I would have never met him."

"How is it that we have the same friends and never met each other, Luce?" He asked as he looked at her. The pony tail in his hair was messy and his scarf was loose around his neck. He was wearing a jacket now to cover his bare arms because of how cold it was inside the gates.

Lucy pondered on that thought as she hugged herself. Natsu poised a good question. Levy or Gajeel had to surely have mentioned Natsu at some point right? If they were all as close to each other as they thought, Natsu or Lucy's name would have been brought up somewhere in conversation.

"I don't know. It is strange. I would have imagine that Gajeel would have had to at least mention you somewhere. With both your tempers and how hot headed the two of you are, I'd figure there may have been some mention of you, especially if you pissed him off as much as you say you have."

Natsu frowned slightly, but then smiled. "Well, it doesn't matter much anymore does it?"

Lucy raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

"It doesn't matter because we've already become friends! Best friends actually! Whether we met in the past, it doesn't matter anymore."

The young Heartfilia couldn't stop the warmth from spreading on her cheeks. Natsu may be brash, a little temperamental, and somewhat obnoxious, but he was also sweet and kind. There were times when Lucy had to calm her rapidly beating heart or stop herself from thinking too much into it.

"You're so quick to jump the gun. How could you say we're best friends when we've only just met?" The blonde indulged, interested to hear his answer.

"You can't tell me you didn't feel anything either, can you Luce?" Instead of his goofy grin, there was a smirk settling on the pink haired man's lips. A sneaky, mischievous, dare she say it? _Sexy _smirk settled on his lips and she couldn't stop herself at this point.

The blush came hard and Natsu began to laugh, making Lucy grow even redder.

"I- I don't know what you're talking about!"

How could a man she only just met make her so flustered? So embarrassed? So overwhelmed with emotions?

"Man, you're such a weirdo. But I think that's why I like you so much."

Lucy whipped her head quickly, the blush encompassing her entire face. "Don't just go around saying things like that! It's embarrassing!"

Natsu broke into fits of laughter, clutching his stomach as he fell against the chair. Lucy herself couldn't suppress herself from his contagious laughter and joined in as she too fell against the chair laughing nonstop.

It was so easy. She felt like she was on a school yard with her best friend, swinging on the swings, playing at the monkey bars, playing on the jungle gym. How could something like this feel so innocent, especially with what she was feeling?

Once the laughter died down, they both sat in comfortable silence. The airport was silent in the dark hours of the night. Most passengers still around were out like a light, and the only souls still awake were the few airport security roaming around the dimly lit terminal and Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia.

"Hey Natsu?" Lucy was now laying down, her body laying across the terminal chairs with her head next to the pink haired man's lap.

Called man looked over towards her. "What's up, Lucy?"

"Are you excited to go home?"

He grinned and pinched Lucy's cheek, to which she whined slightly.

"Yeah, I am. I'm excited to see everyone again."

"Are you afraid for what people might say? Because you left without saying goodbye?"

Natsu stopped for a moment, pondering on the question. He crossed his arms and leaned forward, a concentrated look overshadowing his smile.

"I know that they are going to kick my ass for disappearing without saying anything." He acknowledged with a strained smile, "But, I know they are also going to welcome me back. Because that's how we are. That's how nakama treat one another."

'_Nakama huh?' _Lucy thought to herself.

"And you'll be there too. So when I'm hurt, you can nurse me back to health."

The blonde felt her neck grow hot and she immediately blushed at the words coming from his mouth. She jumped from her position and struck him lightly on the arm. "You pervert!"

Natsu laughed, apologizing for his comment. But that was soon followed by a yawn and Lucy followed suit. Lucy was feeling tired for some time, but talking to Natsu prevented her from following asleep. And it wasn't like it was his fault. She wanted to stay up and talk to him. His adventures were so interesting and his story telling skills were great.

But she couldn't fight sleep much longer.

So when she did fall asleep, she didn't fully realize that her head fell against Natsu's shoulder and that she cuddled up against the pink haired man and his cozy white scarf.

It wasn't until Natsu stirred and Lucy felt uncomfortable at his shoulder that she woke up.

"Ugh, what time is it?" She asked Natsu, but he was passed out next to her. Her stomach did summersaults as she realized how close she was too him. For as outgoing, as forward, as brash as he is, his sleeping form was very calm and tranquil. Lucy could see the subtle hair growing on his jawline and she didn't know why, but the strains of his pink hair falling from his pony tail made her heart jump to her throat.

When was the last time she felt like this for someone?

There was only one guy she dated, but he wasn't even a quarter of the man Natsu was. He was awful, embracing his own masculinity and arrogance. He only ever thought of himself and what he wanted. Lucy was glad she was able to break off the relationship with him before she did something she regretted.

"Mmm, stupid Gray! I'll kick your ass!" He shouted.

She laughed, looking down at her phone to check the time.

_7:34am_

"_Attention all passengers for Flight 784 to Magnolia. Flight 784 to Magnolia has arrived at gate A12 and will leave at 9am. Boarding will being at 8:30am."_

"_Attention all passengers for Flight 784 to Magnolia. Flight 784 to Magnolia has arrived at gate A12 and will leave at 9am. Boarding will being at 8:30am."_

"Oh no! Natsu!" The blonde turned towards the sleeping man and nudged him. "Get up! We have to get over to the other side of the airport!" Natsu barely stirred at the sound of her voice.

"Come on, you idiot! Get up!" Slapping him upside the head, she got all her stuff together, assuring there was nothing she had forgotten. Natsu groaned, shielding his eyes from the world.

"What the hell, Lucy?" He whined as he pouted. Lucy ignored the butterflies in her stomach as his cute pout settled on his lips.

"Our plane is here! We have to get to the other side of the airport before it leaves us!"

Not really understanding what Lucy was talking about, the pink haired man mimicked her actions and packed up his stuff, grumbling about her bossiness.

"You're so bossy." He mumbled as he threw his backpack over his shoulder and secured his white scarf around his neck.

She glared at him, crossing her arms out in front of her. "It's gotten me this far so you just got to deal with it!" With that, she stalked off, walking quickly towards the gate of her destination.

With a small smile as he shook his head, Natsu followed behind the feisty Heartfilia.

Because Crocus was a city of tourism, the airport was insanely large. It took the pair around 15 minutes to get from one end of the airport to the other. Dodging the early morning passengers while trying not to be rude was especially hard for Lucy. It wasn't that she was a rude person, but after spending the night in these uncomfortable chairs, she was itching for the warmth of her bed.

And Natsu was being irritable as he about exploded on every passenger that stepped on his toes. She had to calm him down as they made their grand adventure from gate C to gate A.

"Thank Mavis we finally made it." Lucy muttered as she saw the sign reading _A12_.

"Did ya think we wouldn't? We still have like half an hour till boarding!"

Lucy threw him a glare. "It's better to be here ahead of time for boarding. Besides, look at all the people already here!"

As Lucy indicated, the gate was already filled with people and Natsu cringed.

"I'm just ready to go home. I haven't slept in my bed in weeks." Lucy said as she pulled out her phone to text Levy about her flight.

"Where did you say you lived again?" Natsu questioned.

"On Strawberry Street over by the river that cuts through town."

"Oh! You live pretty close to Fairy Tail Academy then!" Natsu said with a grin on his face. Lucy rolled her eyes as she smiled.

"Yes, I do. I always see the kids walking to school in front of my apartment." Lucy thought it was cute how the smile on his face grew whenever Fairy Tail was mentioned. He talked wonders about his old academy and how much he loved it. The blonde was slightly jealous that he was able to attend a school as great as Fairy Tail, especially because of how great the school was itself.

"Why don't you teach there? Fairy Tail Academy has an elementary school division. You'd be a great addition there!" Lucy reddened at his compliment.

"I can't just leave my job right now! I've already started teaching this semester!" She explained, to which he frowned slightly. The pink haired stranger rubbed his chin and Lucy watched him, unsure of what he was thinking.

He then grinned wickedly.

"I know! I'll put in a good word with gramps! He can get you a job with Fairy Tail Academy!"

As incredulous as it sounded, especially because Lucy _just _met Natsu, she wouldn't mind working at the prestigious and notorious Fairy Tail Academy. They are one of the best academies in Fiore and working there would look very well on her resume.

"But how can you do that for me? We _just _met each other!"

Natsu rose a brow, as if he was confused about her question. "Luce, I already told you. We're friends _now_. It doesn't matter how long I've known you. We practically know everything about each other after last night." He chuckled, crossing his arms in front of him. "Besides, I'm good at reading people and even though you're a weirdo, you're a good person! I can already tell that about you!"

She didn't know why, but Lucy suddenly felt the tears welt at her eyes. When was the last time someone had ever said something so kind? Done something so sweet for her? Natsu was truly a unique individual and she had never met anyone quite like him.

If she wasn't careful, she would soon fall for a complete stranger (who wasn't so much a stranger anymore).

"What are you crying for, you weirdo?" Natsu laughed, wiping the tears away from her eyes. She blushed profusely and pulled away from him.

"Don't just say things like that, stupid!"

At her words, Natsu laughed, ruffling her hair. She pouted, feeling embarrassed by his actions. How could this man make her feel this way? She asked herself as she pulled away from his laughing gaze.

"_Attention passengers for Flight 784 for Magnolia. We will now begin boarding. All first class and premium members please come to front. Attention passengers for Flight 784 for Magnolia. We will now begin boarding. All first class and premium members please come to the front."_

Lucy smiled as the first class was called. While she was humble and modest with her money, she appreciated the money she did have saved up because flying first class was always a special treat.

As she grabbed her things, she turned back towards Natsu, who was staring at her in confusion. It was then she realized she would be separating from Natsu for the first time in hours. The thought made her sad as she had grown accustomed to having him around.

"Are you first class?" He asked.

She gave a halfhearted smile. "Yeah. Perks of having a rich dad."

The man grinned. "Well, you should go on then, right?"

Lucy had half a mind to give up her first class seat and sit with the pink haired man. It was odd, for her to be so hung up on a stranger, especially one as eccentric as Natsu Dragneel. But, there was just something about his presence that made Lucy feel like home.

And that scared her.

"Yeah… I should." The blonde grabbed her bags and smiled. "So…"

"So… what?" He asked, his naivety settling in. Lucy giggled, and shook her head.

"Never mind. I'll see you when we land?"

Giving her the thumbs up with his spit fire grin, Natsu said "You bet!"

Throwing one more smile, Lucy turned around and began to walk off.

Until she gasped, realizing something important. Turning quickly, Lucy called out to Natsu, who was surprised to see her come back.

"What is it, Luce?"

"I forgot to thank you!" She said, looking flustered.

Natsu raised a brow once more. "Thank you for what?"

"For finding my boarding ticket!"

With wide eyes, Lucy could tell it finally clicked. Especially once he began to laugh. "Oh! That? Don't worry about it!"

Blushing profoundly, Lucy pulled out a notepad and pen from her bag and Natsu watched in curiosity. She could feel her heart beating rapidly as she scribbled something down quickly before the first class began to board. She tore off the note and shoved it to Natsu's chest, who was surprised by the sudden force.

"Here is my address and number! I'll treat you to a nice lunch or dinner for helping me out!"

Natsu blinked, trying to process the words coming out of the young Heartfilia's mouth. And when he did, the smile split his face in half. There was even a blush tinting slightly as his cheeks.

"I look forward to it."

With that, Lucy smiled and rushed back to her spot in line. She couldn't calm the pounding in her ears as it echoed the intense pounding of her heart. Her stomach felt twisted and tied and she couldn't stop how hot her ears or neck felt. She was scared to look back.

The airline representative called for boarding and Lucy gave him her ticket, quickly making her way into the tunnel that led her into the plane. After finding her seat at the front, she sat down and made herself comfortable for the flight. She wanted to avoid Natsu's gaze at all cost so she put her earphones in and looked out the window.

And it worked, because next thing she knew, the captain was on the overhead, greeting his passengers and hoping for a safe flight back to Magnolia. The flight attendants went through all the instructions on safety and issued for all cellphones, tablets, and other electronics to be turned off so they could be ready for takeoff.

Lucy put her cellphone on airplane mode and rested snuggly in the comfortable first class seat. She closed her eyes and was ready to sleep for the entirety of the trip. The plane began to move and within minutes, was speeding down the runway, preparing for departure.

As the plane was lifted into the air, Lucy fell fast asleep against the window.

She didn't know how long she was asleep for when she woke up, but when the blonde woke up, the flight attendant was issuing for all passengers to return to their seats as they were preparing for landing. Lucy did as instructed and buckled herself in. When the plane touched down at the Magnolia International Airport and the pilot welcomed them to the beautiful city of Magnolia, she unbuckled herself and grabbed her bags from the top.

Once out of the plane and out of the tunnel that connected her back to the airport, Lucy stretched, smiling as she could see the beautiful city of Magnolia outside the airport windows.

"Should probably text Levy now." She mumbled to herself as she made her way towards the baggage claim.

But as she did so, Lucy felt a hand at her shoulder. With her first instinct being to throw a punch towards the stranger, she felt a breath close to her ear and she suddenly chilled as the hot air was pressed against her skin.

"This Friday, I'll pick you up at 8 for dinner." Lucy stopped in her tracks as Natsu threw her a suggestive smirk, his eyes brimming with this unreadable expression. He showed off his canines and slipped her a note into her hands and walked off, shouting "See ya Friday, Luce!"

She couldn't get the sound of his husky voice out of her mind as she stood in the middle of the airport with a look of shock written on her pale face. Her fingers were at a halt as the message to Levy was yet to be complete and the piece of paper Natsu left on her hand was dangling lightly.

"Dammit, Natsu!" She shouted, flustered by his actions.

But she couldn't help but smile as she noticed the scribble on the piece of paper. She guessed it was a good step in the right direction as she placed his number in her purse with Friday 8pm already clocked in her mind.

'_So much for being careful.' _Lucy snorted as she decided that she may had already fallen for the pink haired man with the white scarf.

Friday couldn't come sooner.

**A/N: So here is my "we're stuck at airport because our flight is delayed and we're complete strangers but hey! Let's be friends since were both stuck here!" I hope you all enjoyed this one shot **** though, it was dedicated to **_**Dark Shining Light, **_**which I hope you enjoyed friend **

**As for my other stories, **_**Fallen Star **_**is in the works! I know that's the story everyone is looking forward to so I'm working diligently on it! And school is almost out so once it is, I will be dedicating this summer to finishing some of my Kodomo No Omocha stories and start some new projects for Fairy Tail! **

**Other than that, I hope you all enjoyed this one shot! Let me know what you think! Reviews, questions, comments, concerns, all that are welcomed! **

**Until next time!  
\- Dark Waffle**


End file.
